Tony is sick
by chasefan1
Summary: tony is sick and what he is sick witch just might kill him read and review
1. Chapter 1

Tony had been making so many trips to the hospital lately to get test and to get med's and a lot of other stuff.

Tony still has not told gibs yet and he know he would have to and soon.

He knew that once the doctors fingered out what was wrong with him that they where going to admit him.

Everyone at work knew that tony wasn't acting like him self here lately and zeava.was already acting him questions and soon ducky would know cause he had to keep med's at work.

So tomorrow Tony would have to tell everybody.

So Tony got up in the morning and took his med's and put what he had to take to work in his bagpack.

He left for work early so he would have time to talk to Ducky and tell him not to tell gibs until that afternoon after he had done it.so he walked in to Ducky's office.

Ducky said "well hello tony what bring you here so early".

Tony said "Ducky can I talk to you in your office for a minute please".

"sure no problem".

so they went in to ducky office and tony set down.

"Ducky I have something I need to tell you".

Ducky said "ok go ahead".

Tony hesitated for a minute.

"Well Tony just go a head and tell me".

"Well ok Ducky I'm very sick".

"With what"?

"Well you know all those time I left with out warning".

"yeah".

Tony said "well I've been going to the hospital and getting test. They think my plague is back".

Ducky gasped and said "tony are they sure".

" Yea pretty sure.they get the finally test back later to day that will tell them for sure and is it is well I will have to be admitted and but in icealation".

"Well I know and I'm so sorry".

"Its ok".

"Your the first one I told and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone tell later on to day".

"Yeah no problem" .

"Do they have you on anything that you take regurally".

"Yeah and took out five pill bottles and a lickwood. can I leave these with you down here and I will come down when it time to take them".

"Yeah are you sure you know exactly when to take it".

"Yeah it is all programmed in to my watch and cell phone" .

"Ok well see you later".

Tony got up to leave.

Ducky said "Tony be sure to a least tell gib ok".

Tony said" yeah I will. Bye".

Ducky said "bye".

Then Tony left.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony got in the elevator and went up to the office and found that he was still the only one there.

So he decided to go see of the director is in.

Tony went and knocked on her door.

She said" come in.she said well hi tony what bring you in here so early"?

Tony said" well I've have something very important to tell you".

"Well ok tell me".

"Well I'm going to have to take a leave of absent soon".

"Why"?

Tony said" cause I'm very sick".

She said "with what may I ask"?

"You know all those time I left or got phone call on my second cell phone. Well those are from the hospital".

"Well what is wrong with you"?

"They think the pelage that I had is back".

"Tony I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do"?

Tony said" no just don't tell Gibbs or any one ales please"?

She said "no one else knows"?

Tony said" well Ducky knows only cause I have medicine here I have to take".

"Ok tony you have the leave when ever you want it".

"Thank you" and left.

Just as he left McGee was walking in and Gibbs came soon after.

Gibbs said "Tony what are you doing here so early".

Tony said" nothing boss just working".

He had to put off telling Gibbs for as long as he could. He know Gibbs cared about the welfare of his team even if he didn't al waste show it.

All of a sudden tony felt very nausea and know he was going to throw up. But he didn't want to show it.

Tony got up and went to the bathroom to throw up. He hadn't really felt like eating anything lately so it was drive heaves. He heated those.

Just as he tried to relax Gibbs came in .

Tony thought all crap he forgot to shut the door to the stall he was in Gibbs would see him in here on the floor and know something was wrong. Though the throwing up was not do to the pelage but a side affect of the med's he was tacking.

He set there for ever after Gibbs had left trying to get his breath but it wouldn't come. but he had to get up it was time to work.

Just then his watch went off so he had to go and tack his pills.

So he got up went out to the elevate and then passed out right in fought of Gibbs and the hole team.


End file.
